


Socks

by softcorescience (lesbian_fields)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbian_fields/pseuds/softcorescience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos can't find his socks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Socks

An alarm goes off at what was supposed to be 5:30 am but is closer to 8:00. Cecil is still asleep, but Carlos has been up for a few hours. He’s already shaved, showered, and eaten breakfast, and is now in the process of getting ready to leave. 

Of course nothing ever goes easily in Nightvale, and this morning is no exception. Carlos’ sock drawer is empty. The dryer is empty. The washer is empty, and there’s no dirty laundry. 

He is, completely and utterly out of socks, which he decides isn't a huge deal considering that his boyfriend is about the same size as him. Instead of making a big deal, he borrows the most normal pair of Cecil’s socks that he can find, kisses his still half asleep boyfriend goodbye, and leaves.

This system works for a the better part of the week, until Cecil, too, is lacking in the sock department, and there’s not even enough for them to share. Cecil admits that he doesn’t know where the garments possibly could've gone, and they go to Target that weekend. 

By Friday, they are both out of socks again.They both decide that their collective incomes need to be spent on more important things and that something needs to be done about the predicament. 

Carlos calls in a few favors, because you can do that when you’re the head of a team of scientists. They check the house that does not exist, as well as some houses that do exist. They ran tests on the few of Cecil and Carlos’ socks that had been spared. Some of the scientists even did field work and asked older Nightvale residents if they know anything about the issue.

The entire team of scientists is working on figuring it out for weeks before someone discovers that Khoshek has been hiding socks in the lining of his bed.


End file.
